Ennio Morricone discography
This is a discography of film score composer and conductor Ennio Morricone. He composed and arranged scores for more than 500 film and television productions.Movie Music UK, ReviewEnnio Morricone.org Biography Morricone is considered as one of the most influential and best-selling film composers since the late 1950s.Reuters, Italian composer Morricone scores honorary Oscar, Fri Feb 23, 2007 Ennio Morricone has sold well over 50 million records worldwideZammerumaskil, RomaFondazione Italiani, including 6,5 million albums and singles in FranceEM single sales in France, over three million in the United States and more than two million albums in Korea.Korea Herald, Ennio Morricone comes to Korea, May 12, 2009 His score for Sergio Leone's Once Upon a Time in the West is one of the top 5 best-selling original instrumental scores in the world today, with 5 to 10 million copies sold.De WeekkrantCult Cinema, 2005chokingonpopcorn, October 23rd, 2003 His score for The Mission was also at one point the world's best selling score.Morricone biographyMorricone is 80, Limburger.nl, November 2008, 10th Morricone's music for The Good, The Bad & The Ugly (1966) and Le Professionnel (1981) sold each over 3 million copies worldwide.Ennio Morricone, music story Soundtrack filmography 1950s 1959 * Morte di un amico (Death of a Friend), conducting (Franco Rossi, 1959) 1960s 1960 * Le Pillole Di Erole (Luciano Salce) replaced by Armando Trovioli '''1961' *''Il federale'' (The Fascist), (Luciano Salce) *''Verrò'' (Short Film) *''Vicino al Ciel'' (Short Film) 1962 *''La cuccagna'' (Girl In a Million) (Luciano Salce) *''Diciottenni al sole'' (Camillo Mastrocinque) *''La voglia matta'' / Crazy Desire (Luciano Salce) *''I motorizzati'' / The Motorists (Camillo Mastrocinque) 1963 *''La Fidanzata Del Bersagliere'' (theater play) *''Le monachine'' / The Little Nuns (Luciano Salce) *''Il successo'' (Mauro Morassi) - the film was actually directed by Dino Risi *''I basilischi'' (Lina Wertmüller) *''Duello nel Texas'' / Gunfight at Red Sands (Ricardo Blasco) *''I marziani hanno 12 mani'' (Castellano e Pipolo) 1964 *''...e la donna creò l'uomo'' (Camillo Mastrocinque) *''I maniaci'' (Lucio Fulci) *''I due evasi da Sing Sing'' (Lucio Fulci) *''Per un pugno di dollari'' / A Fistful of Dollars (Sergio Leone) *''El Greco'' (Luciano Salce) *''Le Pistole non discutono'' (Mario Caiano) *''I Malamondo'' (Paolo Cavara) *''I Marziani Hanno Dodici Mani'' (Franco Castellano & Giuseppe Moccia) *''In Ginocchio Da Te'' (Ettore Fizzarotti) *''Before the Revolution'' (Bernardo Bertolucci) *'' The Bible (film)'' (John Huston) (rejected score) 1965 *''Agent 505: Todesfalle Beirut'' (Manfred R. Kohler) *''Agente 077: Missione Bloody Mary'' (Terence Hathaway) (title song only) *''Thrilling'' (Carlo Lizzani, Gianni Luigi Polidori, Ettore Scola) *''Slalom'' (Luciano Salce) *''Menage all'italiana'' (Franco Indovina) *''Non Son Degno Di Te'' (Ettore Fizzarotti) *''Se Non Avessi Piu Te'' (Ettore Fizzarotti) *''Una pistola per Ringo'' (Duccio Tessari) *''Gli amanti d'oltretomba'' (Mario Caiano) *''Altissima pressione'' (Enzo Trapani) - composed together with Luis Enriquez Bacalov *''Fists in the Pocket'' (I pugni in tasca) (Marco Bellocchio) *''Idoli controluce'' (Enzo Battaglia) *''Il ritorno di Ringo'' (Duccio Tessari) *''La battaglia di Algeri'' / The Battle of Algiers (Gillo Pontecorvo) composed together with the director *''Per qualche dollaro in più'' / For a Few Dollars More (Sergio Leone) *''Sette pistole per i Mac Gregor'' (Franco Giraldi) *''Uccellacci e uccellini'' (Pier Paolo Pasolini) *''Un uomo a metà'' (Vittorio De Seta) 1966 *''Svegliati e uccidi'' (Carlo Lizzani) *''Per Firenze'' (Franco Zeffirelli) - documentary *''Navajo Joe'' (Sergio Corbucci) - credited as Leo Nichols *''Matchless'' (Alberto Lattuada) *''Un fiume di dollari'' (Carlo Lizzani) - credited as Leo Nichols *''Agent 505 - Todesfalle Beirut'' (Manfred R. Köhler) *''El greco'' (Luciano Salce) *''Come imparai ad amare le donne'' (Luciano Salce) *''La resa dei conti'' (Sergio Sollima) *''Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo'' / The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly (Sergio Leone) (US RIAA: 1,000,000) *''Sette donne per i McGregor'' (Franco Giraldi) *''Per pochi dollari ancora'' (Giorgio Ferroni) 1967 *''Il giardino delle delizie'' (Silvano Agosti) *''Dalle Ardenne all'inferno'' (Alberto de Martino) *''L'Avventuriero'' / The Rover (Terence Young) *''Pedro Páramo'' (Carlos Velo) *''La terra vista dalla luna'' (Pier Paolo Pasolini) - episode from Le Streghe *''I crudeli'' (Sergio Corbucci) *''La Cina è vicina'' (Marco Bellocchio) *''Ad ogni costo'' (Giuliano Montaldo) *''L'harem'' (Marco Ferreri) *''The Girl and the General'' (Pasquale Festa Campanile) *''Faccia a faccia'' (Sergio Sollima) *''Arabella'' (Mauro Bolognini) *''Danger: Diabolik'' (Mario Bava) 1968 *''Scusi, facciamo l'amore?'' (Vittorio Caprioli) *''Tepepa'' (Giulio Petroni) *''Il mercenario'' / The Mercenary (Sergio Corbucci) *''Eat-it (mangiala)'' (Francesco Casaretti) *''L'Italia vista dal cielo'' (Folco Quilici) - documentary *''Grazie Zia'' (Salvatore Samperi) *''...e per tetto un cielo di stelle'' (Giulio Petroni) *''Ecce Homo'' (Bruno Gaburro) *''Corri, uomo, corri'' (Sergio Sollima) *''Escalation'' (Roberto Faenza) *''Da uomo a uomo'' (Giulio Petroni) *''La bataille de San Sebastian'' (Henry Verneuil) *''Comandamenti per un Gangster'' (Alfio Catabiano) *''Teorema'' / Theorem (Pier Paolo Pasolini) *''Partner'' (Bernardo Bertolucci) *''Roma come Chicago (Banditi a Roma)'' (Alberto de Martino) - composed with Bruno Nicolai *''Gli intoccabili'' (Giuliano Montaldo) *''C'era una volta il West'' / Once Upon a Time in the West (Sergio Leone) *''Fräulein Doktor'' (Alberto Lattuada) *''Il grande silenzio'' / The Great Silence (Sergio Corbucci) *''L'alibi'' (Adolfo Celi, Luciano Lucignani, Vittorio Gassman) *''Galileo'' Liliana Cavani *''La monaca di Monza'' (Eriprando Visconti) *''Ruba al prossimo tuo'' (Francesco Maselli) *''Un tranquillo posto di campagna'' (Elio Petri) *''H2S'' (Roberto Faenza) 1969 *''Cuore di mamma'', Salvatore Samperi *''Gott mit uns'', Giuliano Montaldo *''I cannibali'', Liliana Cavani *''La donna invisibile'', Paolo Spinola *''L'assoluto naturale'', Mauro Bolognini *''La stagione dei sensi'', Massimo Franciosa *''Le clan des siciliens'', Henri Verneuil *''Metti una sera a cena, Giuseppe Patroni Griffi *''Queimada/ Burn!, Gillo Pontecorvo *''Sai cosa faceva Stalin alle donne?, Maurizio Liverani *''Senza sapere niente di lei, Luigi Comencini *''Una breve stagione'', Renato Castellani *''Un bellissimo novembre'', Mauro Bolognini *''Un esercito di cinque uomini'' / The Five Man Army, Italo Zingarelli *''Vergogna, schifosi'', Mauro Severino 1970s 1970 *"Città violenta", Sergio Sollima *"Giochi particolari", Franco Indovina *"Hornet's Nest", Phil Carlson (USA vers.); Franco Girino (Italian vers.) *"Krasnaya Palatka" (La tenda rossa), Mikhail Kalatozov - music of Russian *version by Aleksandr Zatsepin *''Indagine su un cittadino al di sopra di ogni sospetto'' / Investigation of a Citizen Above Suspicion, Elio Petri *"La califfa", Alberto Bevilacqua *''La moglie più bella, Damiano Damiani *L'uccello dalle piume di cristallo, Dario Argento *''Lui per lei, Claudio Rispoli - never distributed film *''Metello'', Mauro Bolognini *''Quando le donne avevano la coda'', Pasquale Festa Campanile *''Sacco e Vanzetti'' , Giuliano Montaldo *''Two Mules for Sister Sara, Don Siegel *''Uccidete il vitello grasso e arrostitelo, Salvatore Samperi *''Vamos a matar compañeros, Sergio Corbucci '''1971' *''Addio fratello crudele'', Giuseppe Patroni Griffi *''Correva l'anno di grazia 1870'', Alfredo Giannetti *''Forza G'', Duccio Tessari *''Giù la testa'' (A Fistful of Dynamite), Sergio Leone *''Gli occhi freddi della paura'', Enzo G. Castellari *''Il Decameron, Pier Paolo Pasolini *Il gatto a nove code, Dario Argento *''Incontro, Piero Schivazappa *''The Working Class Goes to Heaven, Elio Petri *''Le casse, Henri Verneuil *''La corta notte delle bambole di vetro'', Aldo Lado *''Le foto proibite di una signora perbene'', Lucio Ercoli *''L'istruttoria è chiusa: dimentichi'', Damiano Damiani *''Maddalena - features the Chi Mai'', Jerzy Kawalerowicz *''Oceano'', Folco Quilici *''Quattro mosche di velluto grigio'', Dario Argento *''Sans mobile apparent'', Philippe Labro *''Tre nel mille'', Franco Indovina *''Una lucertola con la pelle di donna'', Lucio Fulci *''Veruschka'', Franco Rubartelli 1972 *''Anche se volessi lavorare, che faccio?, Flavio Mogherini *''Bluebeard, Edward Dmytryk *''Che c'entriamo noi con la rivoluzione?, Sergio Corbucci *''Chi l'ha vista morire?, Aldo Lado *''Cosa avete fatto a Solange?, Massimo Dallamano *''D'amore si muore, Carlo Carunchio *''Fiorina la vacca'', Vittorio De Sisti *''Giornata nera per l'ariete'', Luigi Bazzoni *''I figli chiedono perché'', Nino Zanchin *''Il diavolo nel cervello'', Sergio Sollima *''Il Maestro e Margherita'', Aleksandar Petrović *''Imputazione di omicidio per uno studente'', Mauro Bolognini *''I racconti di Canterbury'', Pier Paolo Pasolini *''La banda, J. & S., Sergio Corbucci *''La tarantola dal ventre nero, Paolo Cavara *''L'attentat'', Yves Boisset *''La vita a volte è molto dura, vero Provvidenza?, Giulio Petroni *''Les Deux saisons de la vie, Samy Pavel *''L'ultimo uomo di Sara'', Maria Virginia Onorato *''Mio caro assassino'', Tonino Valeri *''Quando le donne persero la coda'', Pasquale Festa Campanile *''Questa specie d'amore'', Alberto Bevilacqua *''Violenza: quinto potere'', Florestano Vancini 1973 *''La proprietà non è più un furto'', Elio Petri *''Ci risiamo, vero Provvidenza?,* Alberto De Martino *''Crescete e moltiplicatevi, Giulio Petroni *''Giordano Bruno'', Giuliano Montaldo *''Il mio nome è Nessuno'' / My Name Is Nobody, Tonino Valeri *''La cosa buffa'', Aldo Lado *''Le Serpent, Henri Verneuil *''Libera amore mio, Mauro Bolognini *''Quando l'amore è sensualità'', Vittorio De Sisti *''Quando la preda è l'uomo / Spogliati protesta uccidi'', Vittorio De Sisti *''Rappresaglia'', George Pan Cosmatos *''Revolver'', Sergio Sollima *''Sepolta viva'', Aldo Lado *''Un uomo da rispettare'', Michele Lupo 1974 *''Allonsanfàn, Paolo e Vittorio Taviani *''Fatti di gente perbene, Mauro Bolognini *''The Flower of the One Thousand and One Nights, Pier Paolo Pasolini *''Il giro del mondo degli innamorati di Peynet,* Cesare Perfetto *''Il sorriso del grande tentatore'', Damiano Damiani *''La cugina'', Aldo Lado *''La faille'', Peter Fleischmann *''Le secret'', Robert Enrico *''Le trio infernal'', Francis Girod *''Macchie solari'', Armando Crispino *''Milano odia: la polizia non può sparare'', Umberto Lenzi *''Mussolini, ultimo atto'', Carlo Lizzani *''Sesso in confessionale'', Vittorio De Sisti *''Space 1999'', Lee H. Katzin - soundtrack based in the RCA Italiana repertoire with exception of the title theme *''Spasmo'', Umberto Lenzi 1975 *''Attenti al buffone'', Alberto Bevilacqua *''Divina creatura'',* Giuseppe Patroni Grifi *''Gente di rispetto'', Luigi Zampa *''Labbra di lurido blu'', Giulio Petroni *''La donna della domenica'', Luigi Comencini *''L'anticristo'',* Alberto De Martino *''Leonor'', Juan Buñuel *''L'ultimo treno della notte'', Aldo Lado *''Peur sur la ville'', Henri Verneuil *''Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma'' / Salo or the 120 Days of Sodom, Pier Paolo Pasolini *''Storie di vita e malavita'', Carlo Lizzani *The Human Factor, Edward Dmytrick *''Todo modo'', Elio Petri - The presence of Charles Mingus in a presumed USA edition on some discographies is wrong. The production originally contacted Mingus, and from the collaboration came a recording which is probably the cause of the misleading. *"Un genio, due compari, un pollo", Damiano Damiani 1976 *''Der Richter und sein Henker'', Maximilian Schell *''Il deserto dei tartari'', Valerio Zurlini *''L'Agnese va a morire'', Giuliano Montaldo *''L'eredità Ferramonti'', Mauro Bolognini *''Le ricain'', Jean Marie Pallardy - identity and collocation are doubtful, as it is doubtful that this is an original collaboration *''Novecento, Bernardo Bertolucci *''Per amore, Mino Giarda *''Per le antiche scale'', Mauro Bolognini *''René la Canne'', Francis Girod *''San Babila ore 20: un delitto inutile'', Carlo Lizzani *''Una vita venduta'', Aldo Florio 1977 *''Autostop rosso sangue, Pasquale Festa Campanile *''Forza Italia, Roberto Faenza *''Il gatto'', Luigi Comencini *''Il mostro'', Luigi Zampa *''Il prefetto di ferro'', Pasquale Squitieri *''Orca, Michael Anderson *''Stato interessante, Sergio Nasca *''Exorcist II: The Heretic, John Boorman '''1978' *''The Pocket Monsters, George Lucas *''Corleone, Pasquale Squitieri *''Così come sei'' (Stay as you are), Alberto Lattuada *''Days of Heaven, Terrence Malick *''Dove vai in vacanza?, Episodio Sarò tutta per te, Mauro Bolognini *''Holocaust 2000'', Alberto De Martino *''La cage aux folles, Edouard Molinaro *''L'immoralità, Massimo Pirri *''Viaggio con Anita'', Mario Monicelli *''122 rue de Provence'', Christian Gion 1979 *''Bloodline'', Terence Young *''Dedicato al Mare Egeo'', Masuo Ikeda *''I as in Icarus, Henri Verneuil *''Il giocattolo, Giuliano Montaldo *''La luna, Bernardo Bertolucci *''Le buone notizie, Elio Petri *''L'umanoide'', Aldo Lado *''Il prato'', Paolo and Vittorio Taviani *''Ogro, Gillo Pontecorvo 1980s '''1980' *''Il bandito dagli occhi azzurri'', Alfredo Giannetti *''Il ladrone'', Pasquale Festa Campanile *''La cage aux folles II, Edouard Molinaro *''Professione figlio / Bugie bianche, Stefano Rolla *''Si salvi chi vuole'', Roberto Faenza *''Stark system'', Armenia Balducci *''The Island, Michael Ritchie *''Un sacco bello, Carlo Verdone *''Uomini e no'', Valentino Orsini *''Windows'', Gordon Willis 1981 *Bianco, rosso e Verdone, Carlo Verdone *Butterfly, Matt Cimber *''Espion lève toi'', Yves Boisset *''La banquiere'', Francis Girod *''La disubbidienza'', Aldo Lado *''La tragedia di un uomo ridicolo, Bernardo Bertolucci *''La vera storia della signora dalle camelie, Mauro Bolognini *''Le Professionnel, Georges Lautner (single Chi Mai sold 400,000 copies in the UK) *''Occhio alla penna, Michele Lupo *''So Fine'', Andrew Bergman *''White Dog, Samuel Fuller '''1982' *''Copkiller, Roberto Faenza *''El tesoro de las cuatro coronas, Ferdinando Baldi *''Extrasensorial /The Link'', Alberto De Martino *''Hundra'', Matt Cimber *''Le ruffian'', Josè Giovanni *''Nana'', Dan Wolman *''The Thing, John Carpenter '''1983' *''La chiave'', Tinto Brass *''Le marginal'', Jacques Deray *''Les voleurs de la nuit'', Samuel Fuller *''Sahara, Andrew V. McLaglen *''Seven Graves for Rogan / A Time to Die, Matt Cimber 1984 *''Don't Kill God'', Jacqueline Manzano - identity and collocation are doubtful, *as it is doubtful that this is an original collaboration *''La cage aux folles III'', Georges Lautner *''La gabbia'', Giuseppe Patroni Grifi *''Once Upon a Time in America, Sergio Leone '''1985' *''Il pentito'', Pasquale Squitieri *''Red Sonja, Richard Fleischer '''1986' *''La Venexiana'', Mauro Bolognini *''The Mission, Roland Joffé (US RIAA: 500,000; UK: 100,000) *''Il giorno prima, Giuliano Montaldo 1987 *''Mosca addio'', Mauro Bolognini *''Gli occhiali d'oro'', Giuliano Montaldo *''Quartiere'', Silvano Agosti *''The Untouchables, Brian De Palma '''1988' *''A Time of Destiny, Gregory Nava *Frantic, Roman Polanski *Nuovo Cinema Paradiso, Giuseppe Tornatore '''1989' *''Casualties of War, Brian De Palma *Fat Man and Little Boy, Roland Joffé *''Tempo di uccidere, Giuliano Montaldo *''Il Principe Del Desert'', Duccio Tessari 1990s 1990 *''Atame!'' / Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down!, Pedro Almodovar *''Dimenticare Palermo'', Francesco Rosi *''Hamlet, Franco Zeffirelli *''Mio caro dottor Grasler, Roberto Faenza *''Stanno tutti bene'', Giuseppe Tornatore *''State of Grace, Phil Joanou *''Tre colonne in cronaca, Carlo Vanzina 1991 *''Bugsy, Barry Levinson *''Cacciatori di navi, Folco Quilici *''Crossing the Line'', David Leland *''La domenica specialmente'' - Episodi di Giuseppe Bertolucci, Marco Tullio Giordana e Giuseppe Tornatore *''La villa del venerdì'', Mauro Bolognini *''Money'' (Steven Hilliard Stern) 1992 *''City of Joy, Roland Joffé *Rampage, William Friedkin - completed in 1987 *''Il lungo silenzio, Margarethe von Trotta 1993 *''In the Line of Fire, Wolfgang Petersen *''Jona che visse nella balena, Roberto Faenza *''La scorta'', Ricky Tognazzi 1994 *''A Pure Formality'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 1994) *''Love Affair'' (Warren Beatty, 1994) *''La note e Il momento'' (Anna Marie Tato, 1994) *''Disclosure'' (Barry Levinson, 1994) *''Wolf (Mike Nichols, 1994) 1995 *''Con rabbia e con amore'' (Alfrede Angeli, 1995) *''L'uomo delle stelle (Giuseppe Tornatore, 1995) *''L'uomo proiettile (Silvano Agosti, 1995) *''Joseph, (Roger Young, 1995) *''Pasolini, un delitto italiano (Marco Tullio Giordana, 1995) *''The Night and the Moment'' (Anna Maria Tato', 1995) *''Sostiene Pereira'' (Roberto Faenza, 1995) 1996 *''La sindrome di Stendhal'' (Dario Argento, 1996) *''La Lupa'' (Gabriele Lavia, 1996) *''I magi randagi (Sergio Citti, 1996) *''Ninfa Plebea'' (Lina Wertmuller, 1996) *''Vite Strozzate'' (Ricky Tognazzi, 1996) 1997 *''Lolita'' (Adrian Lyne, 1997) *''Cartoni animati'' (Franco and Sergio Citti, 1997) *''Con rabbia e con amore'' (Alfredo Angeli, 1997) *''Naissance des stéréoscopages'' (1997) *''U-Turn'' (Oliver Stone, 1997) 1998 *''The Legend of 1900'' / La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano (Giuseppe Tornatore, 1998) *''Il fantasma dell'opera'' / The Phantom of the Opera (Dario Argento, 1998) *''John Carpenter's The Thing: Terror Takes Shape'' (1998) *''Bulworth, Warren Beatty (1998) *What Dreams May Come'' (Vincent Ward,1998) (Rejected: replaced by Michael Kamen) 1999 *''Canone inverso'' (Ricky Tognazzi, 1999) *''Morti di una ragazza perbene (Luigi Perelli, 1999) *''I guardiani del cielo'' (Alberto Negrin, 1999) *''Il quarto re'' (Stefano Reali, 1999) 2000s 2000 *''Malèna'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2000) *''Sensitive New-Age Killer'' (Mark Savage, 2000)? *''Mission to Mars'' (Brian De Palma, 2000) 2001 *''Vatel'' (Roland Joffé, 2001) *''Aida degli alberi'' / Aida of the Trees (Guido Manuli, 2001) *''Un altro mondo è possible'' / Another World Is Possible (2001) *''La ragion pura'' (Silvano Agosti, 2001) 2002 *''Senso `45'' (Tinto Brass, 2002) *''Un difetto di famiglia'' (Alberto Simone, 2002) *''Threnody'' (Vincent Paterson, 2002) *''L'ultimo pistolero'' (2002) *''Diario di Matilde Manzoni, Il'' (Lino Capolicchio, 2002) *''Ripley's Game'' (Liliana Cavani, 2002) *''Carlo Giuliani, ragazzo'' (Francesca Comencini, 2002) 2003 *''La luz prodigiosa'' / The End of a Mystery (Miguel Hermoso, 2003) *''Alla fine della notte'' (Salvatore Piscicelli, 2003) *''Al cuore si commanda'' (Giovanni Morricone, 2003) 2004 *''72 metra'' / 72 meters (Vladimir Khotinenko, 2004) *''I guardiani delle nuvole'' (Luciano Odorisio, 2004) *''E ridendo l'uccise'' (Florestano Vancini, 2004) *''InuYasha'' (Rob Minkoff, 2004) 2005 *''Sorstalanság'' / Fateless (Lajos Koltai, 2004) *''E ridendo l'uccise'' (Florestano Vancini, 2005) 2006 *''La sconosciuta'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2006) *''Noir'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2006) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2006) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (Nora Ephron, 2006) *''Wolf's Rain'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2006) *''Libertas'' (Veljko Bulajic, 2006) *''A Crime'' (Manuel Pradal, 2006) 2007 *''Ultrasordine'' (Giuseppe Borzone, 2007) *''Gunslinger Girl 2'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2007) *''Pocket Monsters' (Steven Spielberg, 2007) *''Tutte le donne della mia vita'' (Simona Izzo, 2007) 2008 *''Ultra Maniac'' (Francesco Rosi, 2008) *''Gunslinger Girl 3'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2008) *''I Demoni di San Pietroburgo'' (Giuliano Montaldo, 2008) *''Khomeini (The Son of Dawn)'' (Behrouz Afkhami, 2008) Morricone to make soundtrack for Iranian Khomeini film, Sat, 02 Feb 2008 2009 *''Meru Puri'' (Francesco Rosi, 2009) *''Pocket Monsters: Aim For the Thunder'' (Steven Spielberg, 2009) *''Baaria - La porta del vento'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2009) *''Gunslinger Girl 4'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2009) 2010 *''Winds of Nostalgio'' (Emma Watson, 2010) *''Gunslinger Girl 5'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2010) *''Leningrad'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2010) *''Sakura Taisen'' (Luc Besson, 2010) *''The Untouchables: Capone Rising'' (Brian De Palma, 2010) *''Fire Emblem Vol. 1'' (Paul Verhoeven, 2010) 2011 *''Gunslinger Girl 6'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2011) *''Pocket Monsters: Satoshi vs. the Psychic Girl'' (Steven Spielberg, 2011) *''Sakura Taisen 2'' (Luc Besson, 2011) *''Fire Emblem Vol. 2'' (Paul Verhoeven, 2010) 2012 *''Gunslinger Girl 3D: The Final Chapter'' (Giuseppe Tornatore, 2012) *''Sakura Taisen 3'' (Luc Besson, 2012) 2013 *''Sakura Taisen 4'' (Luc Besson, 2013) *''Occult Academy'' (Lamberto Bava, 2013) 2014 *''Sakura Taisen 5'' (Luc Besson, 2014) *''High School of the Dead 3: Extinction'' (Menahem Golan, 2014) 2015 *''Zombi 4'' (Emma Watson, 2015) *''Sakura Taisen 6'' (Luc Besson, 2015) *''Oriko Magica'' (Emma Watson, 2015) TV films & series *''Il Lieto Fine'' (Luciano Salce, 1959) *''Il Rossetto'' (Damiano Damiani, 1959) (only conducted) *''Il Pappa Reale'' (Luciano Salce, 1960) Theatre *''Alla scoperta dell'America (Sergio Gioradani, 1961) *''Lo squarciagola'' (1966) *''Giovanni ed Elviruccia'' (1969) *''The Virginian: Men from Shiloh'' (various directors, 1970-71) (Title theme) *''Nessuno deve sapere'' (Mario Landi, 1973) *''Moses, the Lawgiver'' (Gianfranco de Bosio, 1974) (TV epic) *''Drammi gotici'' (Giorgio Bandini, 1977) *''Noi lazzaroni'' (Giorgio Felloni, 1978) *''Il prigioniero'' (Aldo Lado, 1978) *''El Mundial'' (1978) (Soccer World Cup theme) *''Le mani sporche'' (Elio Petri, 1978) *''Orient Express'' (Claude Barma, 1979) *''Dietro il processo'' (Franco Biancacci, 1979) *''The Life and Times of David Lloyd George'' (John Hefin, 1981)(TV series - 9 episodes) *''Marco Polo'' (Giuliano Montaldo, 1982) (TV epic) *''Via Mala'' (Tom Toelle, 1985) *''La Piovra'' (Florestano Vancini, Luigi Perelli, 1985 – 1999) *''Secret of the Sahara'' (Alberto Negrin, 1987) (TV epic) *''I promessi sposi'' (Salvatore Nocita, 1987) (TV epic) *''Gli indifferenti'' (Mauro Bolognini, 1988) *''The Endless Game'' (Bryan Forbes, 1989) *''Gli angeli del potere'' (Giorgio Albertazzini, 1989) *''Voyage of Terror: the Achille Lauro Affair'' (Alberto Negrin, 1990) *''Il principe del deserto'' (Duccio Tessari, 1991) *''Piazza di Spagna'' (Florestano Vancini, 1991) *''Cacciatore di nave'' (Folco Quilici, 1992) *''Una storia italiana'' (Stefano Reali, 1992) *''Missus'' (Alberto Negrin, 1994) *''In fondo al cuore'' (Luigi Perelli, 1997) *''Nostromo'' (Alistair Reid, 1997) (TV epic) *''La casa bruciata'' (Massimo Spano, 1997) *''Ultimo 2 - La sfida'' (Michele Soave, 1999) *''I guardiani del cielo'' (Alberto Negrin, 1999) *''Padre Pio - tra cielo e terra'' (Giulio Base, 2001) *''Nana''' (Alberto Negrin, 2001) *''Musashi'' (Japanese TV series, Mitsunobu Ozaki, 2002) *''Perlasca, un eroe italiano'' (Alberto Negrin, 2002) *''Il Papa buono'' (Ricky Tognazzi, 2003) *''ICS L'amore ti da' un nome'' (Alberto Negrin, 2003) *''Charlie Chaplin - Les années suisses'' (2003) *''The Slayers'' (Emma Watson, Pedro Almodóvar, Guillermo del Toro, 2005) *''Il cuore nel pozzo'' (Alberto Negrin, 2005) *''Karol, un uomo diventato papa'' (Giacomo Battiato, 2005) *''Cefalonia'' (Riccardo Milani, 2005) *''Lucia'' (Pasquale Pozzessere, 2005) *''Karol, un papa' rimasto uomo'' (Giacomo Battiato, 2005) *''Gino Bartali – L'intramontabile'' (Alberto Negrin, 2005) *''La provinciale'' (Pasquale Pozzessere, 2006) *''Giovanni Falcone'' (Andrea and Antonio Frazzi, 2006) *''L'Ultimo dei corleonesi'' (Alberto Negrin, 2007) *''A History of Dollars'' (Federico Caddeo, 2008) *''Résolution 819 (Giacomo Battiato, 2008)Chimai.com *''Pane e libertà'' (Alberto Negrin, 2009) *''A Greek Western Tragedy'' (Federico Caddeo, 2009) *''An Indian Named Joe'' (Federico Caddeo, 2009) Selected films with songs by Morricone *''Gli imbroglioni'' (Lucio Fulci, 1963) the song Gokart twist *''Prima della rivoluzione'' (Bernardo Bertolucci, 1963) songs of Morricone and Gino Paoli *''In ginocchio da te'' (Ettore Maria Fizzarotti, 1964) *''Non son degno di te'' (Ettore Maria Fizzarotti, 1965) *''Se non avessi più te'' (Ettore Maria Fizzarotti, 1965) *''Mi vedrai tornare'' (Ettore Maria Fizzarotti, 1966) *''O.K. Connery'' (Alberto de Martino, 1966) *''Le Professionnel'' (Georges Lautner, 1981) - features Il vento, il grido - does not feature the Chi Mai (even if it looks like) *''Joseph'' (Roger Young, 1995) songs of Ennio Morricone and Marco Frisina *''Election'' (Alexander Payne, 1999) has music from Navajo Joe. *''Cowboys Don't Kiss In Public'' (Michelle Trudo, 2001) *''Kill Bill Vol. 1'' (Quentin Tarantino, 2003) features the main theme from Death Rides a Horse. *''Kill Bill Vol. 2'' (Quentin Tarantino, 2004) features the tracks "L'Arena" (From "Il Mercenario"), "Il Tramonto" (From "Il Buono, Il Brutto, Il Cattivo"), "Per Un Pugno di Dollari" (From "Per Un Pugno di Dollari"), "A Silhouette of Doom" & "The Demise of Barbara and The Return of Joe" (From "Navajo Joe"). *Jackass Number Two'' (2006) features the song "The Ecstacy of Gold" from Buono, il brutto, il cattivo, Il. *''Death Proof'' (2007) features the song "Paranoia Prima" from "Cat O' Nine Tales" Soundtrack. (1971) *''The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou'' *''Hot Rod (2007)'' *''Seven Pounds (2008)'' *''Inglourious Basterds'' (Quentin Tarantino, 2009) features the tracks "The Verdict (La Condanna)" (From "La resa dei conti"), "L’incontro Con La Figlia" (From "Il ritorno di Ringo"), "Il Mercenario (Ripresa)" (From "Il Mercenario"), "Algiers November 1, 1954" (Composed with Gillo Pontecorvo; From "La battaglia di Algeri"), "The Surrender (La resa)" (From "La resa dei conti"), "Mystic and Severe" (From "Death Rides a Horse"), "Un Amico" (From "Revolver"), and "Rabbia e Tarantella" (From "Allonsanfàn"). * Salatut elämät 10 v (2009) Classic (absolute) music Ennio Morricone's classical compositions include over 15 piano concertos, 30 symphonic pieces, choral music and one opera. His first classical pieces date back to the late-forties. *''Il Mattino'' (for voice and piano) 1946 A Biographical Note by Sergio Miceli *''Imitazione'' (for voice and piano) 1947 *''Iintimità'' (for voice and piano) 1947 *''Barcarola funebre'' (for piano) 1952 *''Preludio a una Novella senza titolo'' (for piano) 1952 *''Distacco I'' (for voice and piano) 1953 *''Distacco II'' (for voice and piano) 1953 *''Verrà la morte'' (for contralto and piano) 1953 *''Oboe sommerso'' (for baritone and five instruments) 1953 *''Musica'' (for piano and string orchestra) 1954 *''Sonata'' (for brass ensemble, piano and timpani) 1954 *''Variations on a theme by Frescobaldi'' (for piano) 1955 *''Cantata'' (for orchestra and mixed chorus singing a text by Cesare Pavese) 1955 *''Sestetto'' (for flute, oboe, bassoon, violin, viola and cello) 1955 *''Twelve Variations'' (for oboe d'amore, cello and piano) 1956 *''Invenzione, canone e ricercare'' (for piano) 1956 *''Concerto'' (for orchestra) 1957 *''Distanze'' (for violin, cello and piano) 1958 *''Requiem per un destino'' (for mixed chorus and orchestra) 1966 *''Suoni per Dino'' (a piece for viola virtuoso Dino Asciolla using 2 magnetic tapes) 1969 *''Proibito'' (for 8 trumpets) 1972 *''Gestazione'' (for female voice and instruments plus pre-recorded electronic sounds and an ad lib string orchestra) 1980 *''Totem secondo'' (for 5 bassoons and 2 contrabassoons) 1981 *''Second Concerto'' (for flute, cello and orchestra) 1984-85 *''Four Studies'' (for piano) 1984-89 *''Frammenti di Eros'' (Cantata for soprano, piano and orchestra to a text by Sergio Miceli) 1985 *''Cantata per L'Europa'' (for soprano, two vocal recitals, mixed chorus and orchestra) 1988 *''Mordenti'' (for harpsichord) 1988 *''Epos'' (for orchestra) 1989 *''Study'' (for double-bass) 1989 *''Reflessi'' (for cello) 1989-90 *''Frammenti di giochi'' (for violin and harp) 1990 *''Third Concerto'' (for guitar, marimba and string orchestra) 1990-91 *''UT'' (for trumpet, timpani, bass drum and string orchestra) 1991 *''Una via crucis'' ('Stations of The Cross' in various vocal and instrumental combinations and in collaboration with Michele Dall'Ongaro and Egisto Macchi) 1991-93 *''Fourth Concerto'' (for organ, two trumpets, two trombones and orchestra) 1993 *''Vidi aquam'' (for soprano and small orchestra) 1993 *''Elegia per Egisto'' (a piece for violin dedicated to his fellow-Nuova Consonanza member Egisto Macchi) 1993 *''Il silenzio, il gioco, la memoria'' (for a chorus of children's voices singing a text by Sergio Miceli) 1994 *''Partenope'' (an opera with a libretto by Guido Barbieri and Sandro Cappelletto) 1996 *''Passaggio secondo'' (for flute, oboe, clarinet, bassoon, French horn, 20 strings and a vocal recital of a text by Allen Ginsberg) 1996 *''Scherzo'' (for violin and piano) 1996; Ombra di lontana presenza (for viola, string orchestra and magnetic tape) 1997 *''Nocturne and Passacaglia'' (for flute, oboe, clarinet, piano and strings) 1998 *''Amen'' (for 6 choruses of mixed voices) 1998 *''Pietre'' (for double chorus, percussion and cello) 1999 *''For the Children Killed by the Mafia'' (for soprano, baritone, 6 instruments and two voices reciting a text by Luciano Violente) 1999 *''Abenddämmerung'' (for violin, cello, piano and soprano or mezzo-soprano singing a text by Heinrich Heine) 2000 *''If This Be a Man'' (for soprano, violin, strings and vocal recital of a text by Primo Levi) 2001 *''Voci dal silenzio'' (for vocal recital, recorded voice, chorus and orchestra) 2002 *''Finale'' (for two organs) 2002 *''Riverberi'' (for flute, cello and piano) 2004 Live albums * Ennio Morricone live (with Metropole Orchestra) (1987) * Concerto Premio Nino Rota (1995) * Ennio Morricone - Live '' (1995) * ''Morricone dirige a Morricone (1998) * Cinema Concerto: Ennio Morricone at Santa Cecilia (1999) * Verona Arena Concerto (2002) * La leggenda della painista (2003) * Focus: Ennio Morricone & Dulce Pontes (2004) * Voci dal silenzio (2004) * Morricone conducts Morricone: The Munich Concert 2004 (2006) * Noti di Pace/Peace Notes: Live at Piazza San Marco, Venice (2008)Ennio Morricone - Peace Notes: Live In Venice Collaboration albums * Per un pugno di samba (1970, Chico Buarque & Ennio Morricone) * Sonho de um Carnaval (2000, Chico Buarque & Ennio Morricone) * De sa terra a su xelu (2002, Clara Murtas & Ennio Morricone) * Guardians of the clouds (2007, Carel Kraayenhof & Ennio Morricone) Selected compilations * Morricone: Belmondo (1971) * Take off: Film Hits (1978) * Oscar Valdambrini (1982) * His Greatest Themes (1986) * Film Music, Vol. 1: The Collection (1987) * Film Music, Vol. 2 (1988) * Zijn Grootste Successen (1990) * Chamber Music (1990) * The Legendary Italian Westerns (1990) * Original Film Musik Von Ennio Morricone (1993) * 93 Movie Sounds (1994) * Classic Ennio Morricone (1994) * Spaghetti Western: The Ennio Morricone Collection (1995) * The Ennio Morricone Anthology: A Fistful of Film Music (1995) * An Ennio Morricone: Dario Argento Trilogy (1995) * Anthology: Main Titles & Rare Tracks (1995) * With Love: Music Composed & Conducted By (1995) * Neapolitan Songs (1995) * Best of Ennio Morricone (BMG) (1995) * Love Themes (1995) * Film Hits (1995) * Western Movie Themes from Clint Eastwood Movies (1995) * Film Festival (1995) * Movie Classics: The Music of Ennio Morricone & Hugo Montenegro (1996) * TV Film Music (1996) * Time of Adventure (1996) * Main Titles, Vol. 1 (1965-1995) (1996) * Magic World of Ennio Morricone (1996) * Once Upon a Time in the Cinema (1996) * Time for Suspense (1996) * Fear According to Morricone (1997) * Singles Collection, Vol. 2 (1997) * Film Music by Ennio Morricone (Disky) (1998) * Movie Classics (1998) * Ennio Morricone Songbook, Vol. 2: Western Songs & Ballads (1998) * Mondo Morricone (1999) * 1966-1987 (1999) * Love Themes (1999) * Main Titles, Vol. 3: 1965-1985 (1999) * With Love, Vol. 2 (1999) * The Gangster Collection (1999) * Morricone 2000 (1999) * The Thriller Collection (1999) * Once Upon a Time in the West (Compilation) (1999) * Selections from Chronicle (1999) * Genius of Ennio Morricone (2000) * Very Best of Ennio Morricone (2000) * Psycho Morricone (2001) * 40th Commemoration: Ultimate Soundtracks Collection (2001) * 40th Commemoration: Ultimate Italian Pops Collection (2001) * 40th Commemoration: Ultimate Mood Music Collection (2001) * Mondo Morricone Revisited, Vol. 1 (2002) * More Mondo Morricone Revisited, Vol. 2 (2002) * Molto Mondo Morricone, Vol. 3 (2002) * Morricone in the Scene: Chase Morricone (2002) * Bizarre Morricone (2002) * Lounge Morricone (2002) * Notte Morricone (2002) * Vivid Sound (2002) * Signor Morricone Tempo (2002) * Psichedelico Jazzistico (2004) * Erotica Morricone: So Sweet So Sensual (2004) * Casa Della Musica (2004) * A Celebration of Ennio Morricone's 75th Anniversary (2004) * Great Melodies of Ennio Morricone (2004) * Movie Masterpieces (2004) * Morricone Aromatico (2004) * Once Upon a Time... The Essential Ennio Morricone (2004) * Film Music Maestro (2004) * The Best of Ennio Morricone (Setteottavi) (2005) * Morricone Happening (2005) * Most Famous Hits (2005) * Morricone Kill: Spaghetti Western Magic from the Maestro (2005) * Morricone High (2005) * Morricone in Love (2005) * Maestro (2005) * Crime and Dissonance (2005) * Itinerary of a Genius (2005) * Bandes Originales de Film (2005) * The Library, Vol. 1 (Musiche Composte Per il Cinema) (2005) * My Favorite Ennio Morricone Music (2005) * Ennio Morricone Deluxe (2006) * Il West di Morricone (2006) * Una Storia Italiana (2006) * Most Famous Hits: Ennio Morricone - Western Film Music: The Album (2006) * Gold Collection (2006) * Film Music by Ennio Morricone (Silva Screen) (2006) * Morricone Award (2007) * Morricone: Western (2007) * Grand Collection (2007) * World of Ennio Morricone (2007) * Ennio Morricone (2007) * The Soundtracks: 75 Themes from 53 Films (2007) * 50 Movie Theme Hits: Gold Edition, Vol. 2 (2007) * In Lounge (2007) * Original Songs (2007) * Morricone Award (CD + Book) (2007) * Made In France (2007) * Un'ora Con Ennio Morricone (2007) * In Lounge, Vol. 2 (2008) * The Platinum Collection: Original Soundtrack (2008) * Morricone In The Brain (2009) Remix albums * Ennio Morricone Remixes Vol.1 - 3-LP / CD (2003) * Ennio Morricone Remixes Vol.2 - 3-LP (2 CD) (2004) * Ennio Morricone Remixes - limited 7 Box sets * Ennio Morricone Chronicles 1959-1999 (1999, 10 CD Box) * Io (2003, 4CD Box) * Ennio Morricone OST (2003, 4CD Box) * Mondo Morricone: The Trilogy (2004, 3CD Box) * Ultimate Morricone Collection (Box Set) (2006) * ''The Complete Dollars Trilogy (2008) DVDs * Man and His Music (2004) * Morricone conducts Morricone (2006) * Arena Concerto (2007) * Peace Notes: Live in Venice (2008) Video games * Red Dead Revolver (2004) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) Tribute albums *''The Big Gundown'' by John Zorn (1985) *''The Film Music Collection of Ennio Morricone'' by pianist Richard Clayderman (1990) *''Pearls - Amii Stewart Sings Ennio Morricone'' by Amii Stewart (1990) *''Cinema Italiano (1991) by Henry Mancini *''Morricone'' by saxophonist Nobuya Sugawa (1998) *''Trilogy Plays Ennio Morricone'' by Tristan Schulze, Daisy Joplin and Aleksey Igudesman (1998) *''The Fantastic Movie Story of Ennio Morricone'' by pianist Richard Clayderman (1999) *''For a Few Guitars More - A Tribute to Morricone's Spaghetti Western Themes'' by various artists (2002) *''Enrico Pieranunzi, Marc Johnson, Joey Baron Play Morricone'' (2002) *''Dear Morricone'' by violinist Tatsuya Yabe (2003) *''Tribute for Piano'' by Ron Chiles (2003) *''Roman'' by erhuist Jia Peng Fang (2003) *''Enrico Pieranunzi, Marc Johnson, Joey Baron Play Morricone 2'' (2003) *''Le Romanze di Morricone'' by flautist Kaori Fujii (2003) *''My Favourite Ennio Morricone Music presented by Junichiro Koizumi'', former prime minister of Japan (2006) *''Di Domenico Plays Morricone'' (2007) *''We All Love Ennio Morricone'' by various artists (2007) *''Yo-Yo Ma Plays Ennio Morricone'' (2004) Selected songs All music composed by Ennio Morricone, lyrics written by various artists. Other song compositions : 1961 - Faccio finta di dormire and Cicciona cha cha by Edoardo Vianello (lyrics by Carlo Rossi) : 1962 - Quello che conta per Luigi Tenco (lyrics by Luciano Salce) : 1963 - Pel di carota per Rita Pavone (lyrics by Franco Migliacci) : 1963 - Nel corso per Gino Paoli (lyrics by Lina Wertmuller) : 1963 - Ti ho conosciuto by Rita Pavone : 1964 - Lonesome Billy by Peter Tevis ' : 1964 - Domani prendo il primo treno by Paul Anka : 1965 - L'amore gira by Rosy : 1965 - Penso a te per Catherine Spaak : 1965 - Le cose più importanti by Pierfilippi : 1965 - Ho messo gli occhi su di te by Dino & Anna Moffo : 1965 - Questi vent'anni miei by Catherine Spaak : 1966 - Uccellacci e uccellini by Domenico Modugno : 1967 - Vai via malinconia by Maysa Matarazzo : 1968 - Scirocco by Renato Rascel : 1968 - Canzone della libertà by Sergio Endrigo : 1968 - Filastrocca vietnamita by Sergio Endrigo : 1969 - Una breve stagione by Sergio Endrigo : 1971 - Ho visto un film by Gianni Morandi : 1989 - Libera l'amore by Zucchero All songs composed by Ennio Morricone, lyrics written by various artists. Selected Music Certifications Ennio Morricone sold over 6,5 million singles and scores in France only. In 1971, the composer received his first golden record (disco d'oro) for the sale of 1,000,000 records in ItalyBiografia, EMArtiste_Ventes en France and a "Targa d'Oro" for the worldwide sales of 22 million.Musica Dischi, in 1971 Morricone sold already 22 million albums worldwide References External links *Official website *Ennio Morricone at Soundtrackguide.net *Ennio Morricone (Unofficial) Fans Club *The Ennio Morricone Fanpage *Ennio Morricone myspace *The Ennio Morricone Online Community *Ennio Morricone Japanese website *Ennio Morricone Discography at SoundtrackCollector.com *Furious *The Mission sold millions of records around the world Morricone, Ennio Category:Film and television discographies Category:Classical music discographies Category:Italian discographies Category:Articles containing Italian language text